Rise and Shine, Dr Reid
by Dacquerie
Summary: One-shot. What do you get when you mix together an early morning meeting, dead cell battery, and a speaker phone? A severe case of TMI...Too Much Information


_**Basic and Sad Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or anything even remotely similar. I am just grateful to be able to watch and enjoy them...and take them out and play with them a bit.**_

Morgan yawned as he rotated his neck on his stiff shoulders. These early mornings after late nights were truly beginning to wear on his nerves. Looking at his watch, Morgan saw it was just past 6:30am. He chuckled lightly to himself as he heard someone yawn beside him.

"Late night, Rossi?"

"You could say that, but unfortunately not the kind of late night I'm used to. However I have the pleasure to announce that my upstairs neighbors are no longer keeping me up all night with their fighting..."

"...However, listening to them "make up" all night is much worse!" The combined look of disgust and fascination crossing Rossi's face made Morgan crack up.

Garcia, JJ and Prentiss all walked in to the laughter of Morgan, Rossi and Hotch. The three men were sitting at the large table in the middle of the briefing room they affectionately- and not originally- refer to as the "round table room." As the other ladies sat down with their coffees, JJ began handing out the files.

"Wait! Where's Reid?" Hotch asked as he looked around. "I called and left a message on his cell."

Morgan looked up from the file he was reading, glancing through the glass walls down to the bull pen area as if expecting their resident genius to be lurking about at his desk.

"Hmm, I called him, too, on my way in to see if he wanted a ride. His cell was off so I left a message."

Looking a bit annoyed and perplexed Rossi asked the room in general, "Since when does Reid turn his phone off?"

"You're right, that's not something he normally does. You don't think something could be wrong, do you?" JJ seemed honestly concerned. Looking around the room Hotch could see the same expression on Prentiss's and Garcia's faces. Morgan also seemed a bit puzzled.

"OK, people, listen up. I'm sure it is nothing serious, maybe his cell battery died. We are just finishing up these file to pass on to the NY field office for their news conference at 10am. We have most of the needed information right here, we just need to make sure it is both cohesive and concise. If we don"t hear from Reid by then one of us will go over to his place to check on him."

Garcia fidgeted in her seat and was about to say something when Morgan squeezed her hand under the table. Understanding this was Morgan-speak for, "Don't worry about anything Baby Girl. I'll take care of it," but also not wanting to be placated when she was worried about her sweet Junior G-Man, Garcia pulled her hand away from Morgans grasp.

"Hotch? I know I am not a profiler and not a SSA anything, but apparently I am the only one capable of thinking. Couldn't we just call Reid on his land line? I mean, his cell might be off, but I don't think he turned his apartment phone off, too."

A space of awkward silence filled the air as everyone realized they overlooked the obvious.

"That is just more proof that you are as intelligent as you are incredibly beautiful and sexy, Baby Girl"

"Aww, Hot Stuff, I bet you say that to all the Sexy Goddesses you know."

"Only you, Momma.."

Morgan stopped mid-sentence when a wadded up piece of paper smacked into the middle of his forehead. Rossi's smirk gave him away as the thrower.

"What the hel...!?"

"Are we going to sit around and watch you practice for the _Annual Flirt Outrageously With Your Co-Worker Day_, which by the way is NOT a real event no matter what you two seem to think, or is one of us actually going to call Reid at home?"

JJ laughed while Prentiss retorted, "Yeah, I have to agree with Rossi on this one guys. It's a little too early in the day for that. We should probably have a new rule around here that prohibits you two from such corniness before 7 in the morning."

Allowing himself a little smile Hotch decided to intervene. "I have everyone's complete contact information in my office. I'll call Reid from there, in the mean time just make sure our recommendations are complete and updated with the new material from last night."

As Hotch stood up Garcia called out, "Never fear Boss-man. I have the good doctor's number right here." With that announcement the technical analyst tapped her forehead.

"Why do you have Reid's home number memorized, Princess?" Morgan all but growled his question.

"Now, now, no reason for jealousy, my dear Knight-in-Hunky Armor. I have everyone's numbers memorized. I figured it might come in handy someday."

Prentiss sat up a bit straighter. "Everyone's numbers, Garcia? What about..you know?"

"Oh, you mean new and studly Agent Sexy in SWAT? Yeah, not memorized but I can get his private cell number..."

"Focus, please."

"Sorry, Hotch!"

With one last last telling glance signifying "we'll talk later" at Prentiss, Garcia reached for the speaker phone in the center of the table and punched in a series of numbers.

_ring_

_ring_

_ring_

_rin..._

"_Hello?"_ A groggy voice could be heard on the other end. A definitely, female sounding voice, as in Not-Special-Agent Doctor-Spencer-Reid voice.

JJ looked over to Hotch who honestly seemed a bit thrown by the unexpected voice heard through the speaker. Clearing his throat lightly Hotch continued, "Hello? Do I have the right number? I'm looking for Dr. Spencer Reid."

"_Uhmm, yes..*yawn*..this is the right number. One moment...*yawn*...please. Spence? Spencer, you have a ..oh!"_

The team looked at each other and then the speaker phone as they could hear the phone dropping to the floor and some muffled sounds.

"_Are you still there?"_

"Yes, is everything alright?"

"_Yes, I'm sorry, I dropped the phone. Spencer isn't here..well he is...*yawn*..somewhere, just not here at the mome..oh! Wait! OK, I think he's in the shower."_

Simultaneously, JJ and Prentiss slapped their hands across their mouths as they began to sputter out a laughter. Morgan sat there amused, mouth wide open while both Garcia and Rossi just looked amazed.

Looking around to get everyone's attention,Rossi put his finger against his sealed lips in a universal sign for everyone to remain silent.

"_...*yawn*...I'm sorry I forgot to ask who this is?"_

"This is Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner with the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit."

"_Oh, you're Spencer's boss! One moment, I'll get him."_

"That's not necessary, if you could just tell him to call me as soon as he gets out of the...uhm, shower."

Hotch had to actually smirk at the thought.

"_No, that's fine. Spencer would kill me if I didn't let him know you were on the phone. I-I mean, not really kill me of course, I'm sure you don't really think that was what I meant...just...uh..one moment, sir."_

A loud slap could be heard in the briefing room as Garcia smacked Morgan for his inability to control his laughter. Hissing almost silently, "Stop laughing, there is nothing funny here. At all. So our precious cupcake has found a little loving, good for him!"

"Ow, Baby Girl, stop hitting!"

Hotch sat down heavily in the closest chair as sounds began emanating from the speaker in the middle of the table. Running his hands over his face he muttered to himself something about not judging a book by its cover when a loud and clear, _"Oh shoot!"_ could be heard from Reid's mysterious friend.

"Are you alright, Miss?"

"_Yes, sir. I just stubbed my toe on the dresser. I didn't realize Spencer threw our clothes down here last night and I tripped on them...one moment." _A door opening was heard next then a faded voice. _"Spence? Babe, you have a phone call.."_

"_Hey, Olivia! What are you doing in here? I'm taking a shower!"_

"_I know doofus, stop being such a baby, I've seen you naked before."_

"_Well, not, not naked AND wet!"_

"_Spencer, that doesn't even make any sense."_

Soft giggling and then a loud pitch squeal and the phone dropped once again.

"_Spencer!! I'm going to get you for that! I can't believe you threw the loofah at me...ow! Ow!"_

"_What, what's wrong?"_

"_You got soap in my eyes."_

"_Here, use this...Let me see... Olivia stand still so I can wipe the soap from your face. Here, look up towards the shower head."_

"_Spence! Stop, that tickles..."_

"_You started it...stop wiggling. Hey!"_

"_Watch that bony elbow of yours, Einstein."_

"_Remember, I didn't invite you in here. I was perfectly happy taking a shower by myself until you barged in here...hey, what are you going to do with that loofah? Olivia! Stop, I can wash myself!"_

Morgan was biting on his arm to keep from laughing out loud at the continued sounds of an early morning shower was unintentionally shared with the rest of the team.

"_Oh, come on silly, I'm just trying to help. Even with your long arms I know there are some important spots you can't comfortably reach."_

"_Don't worry about that. If I haven't reached them yet, there is no need to start now. Those spots will just have to stay uncleaned."_

"_I'll let you clean me next, Spence..."_

Silence._ "Really? Uhm, maybe.....shoot, there isn't much time. I have to get ready for work...Wait a second! Didn't you say something about a phone call?"_

"_Yeah...Oh, My Gosh! I forgot...Your boss called, I mean he's on the phone."_

"_You mean right now?"_

"_Well he was a couple of minutes ago."_

"_What!?! Where's the phone?"_

"_I don't know, I had it when I came in. I must have dropped it. Oh, there it is!"_

Muffled gasps,and a loud plop, followed by a louder thud.

"_Ow, Olivia!"_

"_Spence, get off of me, you overgrown puppy dog!"_

"_I can't, you're pulling on my...Ow!"_

"_Sorry, I thought it was the phone." _Soft giggles.

"_The phone? Are you kidding me?Give it to me..."_

Muffled gasps and then heavy breathing.

"_H-H-Hotch?"_

"Yes, Reid?" The lead agent made no attempt to hide his amusement.

"_Uhm, Good Morning. Did, did you need me for something?"_

"You know what Reid? It just doesn't matter anymore."

Morgan fell off his chair laughing at Reid's labored breathing and stuttering responses.

"Hey there, Pretty Boy! Maybe you out to let your lady friend help with those "special spots" of yours. After all these years, I'm sure they could use a bit of attention!"

"_Morgan?" _Reid sounded positively outraged and mortified, much to everyone's continued amusement.

Deciding they had enough fun and needing to regain some semblance of control, Hotch raised his hand and hushed everyone at the table."Rise and shine, Dr. Reid. I'll expect you in the office in an hour."

"_Yes, Sir!"_


End file.
